In the Lair of Demons
by CandyAftrDark
Summary: In the aftermath of the Universal Tournament (DBS) Universe 7 has lost and been erased. But what happens when someone interferes and saves a handful of unwitting survivors? Ftrs: OC, Goku, Vegeta, Turles, Bardock and Raditz. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball, DBZ, DBGT, DBS or any of it's characters. WARNING: Mature language and graphic sexual situations.
1. Introductions and Consequences

Chapter One: "Introductions and Consequences."

Goku slowly began to regain consciousness. The first thing he became aware of is just how warm he felt. Not the sort of warm one feels when over dressed or covered in too many blankets. It was the sort of warm that came from the entire room around him. The next thing he realized is how difficult it is for him to focus on anything. His mind felt sluggish and hazy. He slowly cracks open his eyes and tries to reach to rub them only to discover his limbs shackled and immobile. His eyes snap open wide and he turns his head to see what was holding him in place. He sees two thick metal cuffs secured around each wrist with thick chains bolted to the wall. The metal isn't quite gray nor is it black. It has strange symbols and markings etched into it that seem to be glowing a dim red. He tugs hard causing the chains to rattle loudly. To his frustration despite his power and strength strength he is unable to pull free regardless of how hard he struggles. The last thing he realizes is that he is unable to use his ki.

"Ah, good. You're awake."

A sultry voice purrs nearby. A low, seductive, slightly gruff voice that has his stomach clenching in response. He turns his head and looks in the direction it came from. There stands a female with long black shiny hair. Her skin pale, silvery and creamy as moonlight. His eyes widen further and he blushes at her garments which barely cover her voluptuous, curvy form. She wears little more than a triangle of black satiny silk over her breasts that seems to hang there from a delicate silver chain that goes around her neck like a halter and another that goes around her chest under her arms. There are two long panels of the same black satiny, silky material hanging from another delicate silver chain at her waist. One panel in front, one in back like loin clothes, both nearly to the floor leaving long expanses of creamy, smooth, flawless legs for the viewing. He swallows hard as his eyes follow the generous swell of her breasts, down to the flat planes of her stomach and lower to the peeking dips and valleys that signify the start of her bikini line. He jerks his eyes back to her face. Lush blood red lips curved in a smirk baring pearly white glistening fangs. Not one set, not even a set top and bottom, but two sets side by side. They are slightly curved, and very sharp looking. His gaze shifts from those dangerous looking fangs to the women's eyes. They are unnaturally blue, too bright and sparkling to be normal. They resemble gemstones more than actual eyes. He jolts slightly upon seeing the horns that curl up from her head and out towards the side where they curl around almost like those of a rams with viciously sharp points. They are so dark for a moment he believes they are black only to realize they are a rich, deep brown. He narrows his eyes at her as he recognizes her for what she is.

"Ogre." He growls. "Does this mean I'm in HFIL? Am I dead?"

The female chuckles as she steps closer to the male. Goku can't stop himself from watching the way her body moves. The sway of her hips or the saucy way her legs step one in front of the other. He also doesn't miss the way her breasts sway and jiggle as she moves. No bra. He swallows hard and forces his mind to focus once more. She shifts to seat herself upon his bed and he gets a glimpse of a taut rounded ass. That's when with another shock he realizes he is indeed on a bed. A bed of black stone and strange fur pelts. The bed is soft and comfortable... and he is naked.

"Where are my clothes?!" He demands feeling his throat go dry. The female chuckles.

"So many questions but I am happy to answer them for you." She purrs in that voice that again makes his stomach clench and do odd excited flips. It seems to stroke over him making his skin tingle.

"I'm a demon. More or less." She chuckles again darkly. "My name is Lotus. No you are not in HFIL and no you are not dead. Your clothes, thankfully I might add, could not be saved."

"Saved?" He asks with growing curiosity. "Saved from what?" Lotus cocks her head slightly and gazes down at him with her stunning unnatural eyes.

"Do you not remember?"

"Remember what?" He asks growing even more curious and slightly cogitated. Lotus reaches out and strokes her hand over his chest causing Goku to inhale sharply at the sensations it caused within him.

"The Universal Tournament. Universe 7 lost." She states plainly. "It was erased. We are currently in the Demon Realm." Goku lay there struck dumb with horror. He opened his mouth to ask the questions rushing through his mind. Lotus pressed her finger to his lips silencing him.

"I do not have the power to supersede Zeno. I can not bring back Universe Seven." Goku didn't even blink. He hadn't thought of that but he'd assumed it to be true as well.

"I was able to snatch a couple of you from oblivion." She continued. Goku felt hope swell inside him.

"Who? Who were you able to save!?" He asked despite her finger shushing him. She regarded him quietly a long moment.

"I was able to retrieve Bardock, Raditz, Turles, Vegeta and you." Now Goku was really confused.

"Wait. Turles, Raditz and... Bardock? But they were all... dead." He murmured softly... his heart felt little comfort knowing only Vegeta had survived.

"Yes. They were. I was able to steal them from HFIL before the tournaments began." She smirks with no small amount of pride. "They have remained here in my castle ever since then."

Goku looked around once more and finally noticed the walls of black stone lit by blue flame torches. Outside the sky is a blazing fiery red.

"Where is Vegeta?" Goku asks Lotus, uncertain of his feelings regarding Raditz, Turles and Bardock.

"He is safe. As are you." She replies, stroking his chest once more. Goku feels a ripple of pleasure move along his spine.

"Safe?" He says dubiously and looks at the chains. "Feels more like imprisonment."

Lotus doesn't dispute his words. She simply nods softy.

"Until you come to agree with my terms they are necessary. They are always necessary. Males have such a hard time with submission." She smirks trailing her pink pointed tongue over her full lips. Goku watched for a moment entranced before shaking himself out of it.

"Submission?" He questions. Lotus once more smirks.

"Of course. You are free to continue living here but there is a condition. I am a demon and as such have very intense needs." She leans forward, sliding her hand down his abs. Goku swallows hard as his stomach trembles beneath her touch. She is so close now he can smell her. Ash, fire, cinnamon and lotus blossoms. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply. Her scent filling his lungs and making his Saiyan blood howl in his veins. His heart began to race, or had it been racing this entire time? Her hand glides over his skin befuddled his mind and made it harder for him to concentrate. It made other things harder too. He bit his lip as her fingers trailed lower to his waist. His cock twitching and swelling as need and desire coursed through him. His breathing increased when he felt her plump breasts press down onto the hard muscles of his chest. They had been talking about something important but for the life of him he couldn't really think of what it was. He arched up slowly feeling her warm soft lips on the curve of his throat. Impulsively he tilted her head to give her better access. A big mistake.

He tensed all over crying out as her fangs sank suddenly into his flesh. A brief flash of white hot pain and then...  
and then...  
and then the most intense pleasure and euphoria he'd ever felt. Goku cries out again as his hips buck instinctively. Pre-cum dribbling from his swollen and throbbing cock. Lotus moans softly as his rich Saiyan blood trickles over her tongue. She swallows with obvious delight. The same pleasure coursing through her as she rocks against him. She shifts her leg over his waist to straddle him. He inhales a sharp hiss of pleasure feeling her hot, damp panties pressing against his pulsing, twitching shaft. He can feel every definition of her slick pussy lips against the thin, silken material. It made him ache painfully for more. What was happening to him? Did he even care anymore?

Lotus moans softly as she pulls her fangs free. She licks the wound on his throat until it heals and purrs her contentment. She can feel the large, powerful Saiyan male trembling beneath her. She can smell the fierce desire and arousal pounding through him. She licks her lips before shifting and pressing them to his. Her tongue demanding entrance even as his lips part. The kiss is intense, a battle of dominance between their tongues as their rich flavors mingle. She moans softly against his lips and he growls in response. She trembles excitedly at the sound. Immediately she knew kissing is not something he is familiar with. He is not a bad kisser, for his obvious inexperience he is quite good. She holds the kiss, exploring his mouth and allowing him to do the same. She moans as he grows bolder, even going so far as to bite her lip. She smirks as she pulls back and gazes down at him.

Goku gazes right back up at her. His chest heaving for breath. Her taste lingering on his tongue. He licks his lips tasting her there too and shudders with pleasure. He raises his hips grinding against her. He watches her lashes flutter over her eyes. The way her skin is flushed and how she trembles in response. He can feel her pebbled aroused nipples against his chest. He wanted to see them, taste them, touch them, pinch and pleasure them. He growls again baring his pearly teeth in an aggressive demand. He didn't even feel the upper and lower Oozaru fangs he now sported. If he had felt them he could not have pinpointed the moment they'd appeared.

Lotus purrs her pleasure upon seeing his fangs and slips down his body. She leans down closer and flicks her tongue at his right nipple. He gasps sharply and arches his back. She chuckles softly.

"My my. How sensitive you are." She purrs as she does it again before circling the tight bud with her pointed tongue. Goku moans as he breathes hard. He clenches his fists and yanks viciously against his bonds. Lotus sharply nips him in punishment. The sting is a sharp jolt of painful pleasure making him cry out and still. He looks at her and glares with frustration.

"Now now now. You'd do well to behave yourself." She chuckles. "Though I do love that fighting spirit of yours. I don't want to extinguish it. Not even a little but I do prefer more compliance and obedience in my lovers." She purrs. Before Goku can respond her lips descend upon his left nipple. She sucks it hard, nipping and tugging on it. Goku inhales sharply and squirms his pleasure. His cock aching and painful, desperate for more. He lets out a soft pleading whimper and Lotus grins. He isn't used to someone giving his body so much attention but he had to admit it felt damn incredible.

"Mmm. Now that's more like it." She purrs and lowers herself further. Her tongue tracing over his abs making his stomach tremble again. He held his breath and waited eagerly as he felt her hot kisses trail lower and lower over his waist. He didn't dare hope she'd continue moving those lips lower. Then finally he let out a long moan, arching his back and closing his eyes as her long fingers curled around his throbbing cock.

"Fuck yeeesss!" He groans with a hiss as she glides her hand up and down the hard silken shaft. She smirks as she leans her head down and laps the pre-cum from the head causing him to buck his hips and gasp. She held him down with one hand as she strokes him. Her tongue flicking at and circling around the tip causing him to thrash his head. His moans increasingly growing loudly the more she licked him. His cock throbbing more urgently. She knew he was near to his limit already. She had been teasing him for quite awhile. With a moan of her own she parted her lips and took him deep into her mouth. She watches him and the way his body reacts. Back arching, body quivering, chest heaving, head thrashing from side to side. His lips parted as he moans and cries out in ecstasy. His hands clenched into tight fists as his hips tremble and try to buck in her grasp. She works her hand and lips up and down slowly as first getting him nice and slick. Then she picks up the tempo. She sucks his length harder, squeezing him in her hand as she strokes. His groans becoming loud grunts and cries of pleasure until he lets out one final roar and his cum erupts from him. It spurts thick and hot down her throat and she swallows it eagerly.

Slowly she pulls him from her mouth and licks her lips. She smirks up at him as he tries to catch his breath. He is now lying flat against the furs. He opens his dark eyes to look at her. His mind coming back into focus slowly. Lotus sits up and grins at him.

"Mmm. You're so delicious. Now however you must get some rest. Tomorrow begins your training." She grins. Before Goku can ask what she means, she reaches up and touches his forehead causing him to fall instantly into a deep sleep.


	2. Training Begins

Chapter Two: "Training Begins."

When Goku next opened his eyes he immediately noticed he was no longer lying on the fur strewn bed. Instead he is upright with his arms chained over his head. He wasn't uncomfortable though as he stood there on a raised stone dais that granted him some slack. He experimented once again with tugging on the chains and still they did not budge. He narrowed his gaze before turning at the sound of an opening door. He watched Lotus stride into the room her movements graceful, confident and even arrogant. It was enough to make his throat go dry as his eyes slowly rake over her luscious curves yet again. She walks up to him with a sultry sway of her hips and steps up onto the dais. She reaches out and boldly strokes her hand up his abs to rest upon his chest.

"Ready to being training today?" She purrs in that seductive voice. Goku is confused by these words yet again. He opens his mouth to ask what she means when her palm flattens over his chest. His eyes widen as he throws his head back feeling something triggered inside him. He lets out a long scream as his ki rises rapidly. He's shrouded in a bright blinding flash of light that fills the room. When the light recedes he feels the power that courses through him brought on by the super saiyan four transformation. He breaths hard as he glances down at the scarlet fur that covers his arms and legs leaving his groin, abs and chest bare. His muscles strain against the chains and despite the form he's in he still can't break them. He growls, glaring at Lotus with golden eyes. His voice deeper and more gruff now.

"Why did you do that?" He demands. Lotus grins as she turns, walking over to the other side of the room. She picks up a jar of what can only be described as green goo and carries it back.

"I like the more primal side it brings out. It's more honest." She lowers the jar to the dais and removes the lid. The stuff inside begins to shift and reach out over the walls of it's confines. Tendrils slither up to coil around his legs and tail. He growls and tries to get away but he is tethered into place by the chains above making his motions limited. He gasps as the slime reaches the bare skin of his waist.

"It's cold!" He yelps in surprise and shock. Lotus strokes his chest reassuringly.

"Patience my darling. It will feel good in a moment." She watches the green tendrils work up to his chest. It wraps thickly around his throat without any real clenching even as down lower it swallows his cock. It curls around his nipples making him cry out. It worked it's way around his entire tail and begins stroking causing intense shudders of pleasure to course through him. The goo begins to grow steadily warmer and with it so does his body. His cock growing hard almost instantly as whatever it is goes to work on him and through him.

"Wh-what's going on?" He growls straining against his bonds. His breathing coming faster causing the hard planes of his chest to heave. The green goo seems to lick, suck, stroke, tug, pinch and twist his nipples all at the same time. It feels like it's both sucking and stroking his cock simultaneously. Then he feels it nudging at him from behind at his entrance. He starts to protest and that's when a tendril pushes thickly into his mouth. With wide eyes he tries to resist as the phallus shaped tendril thrusts deeply in and out of his mouth. It pushes to the very back of his throat making him want to gag. The longer it remains in his mouth the more his resistance drops. His body grows even hotter making his skin flush with pleasure and excitement. His blood races and roars through his veins as his heart beats rapidly. Finally it pushes a narrow tendril into his anus sliding in easily and painlessly. The tendril no thicker perhaps than a slender finger. It works it's way in slowly a little at a time before withdrawing. It pushes a little deeper each thrust while expanding bit by bit to gradually stretch him. The process is fairly painless though not completely so as the green goo is quite slippery and wet despite feeling very solid. He growls again but he can feel the pleasure is building rapidly and the growl fades into a whine. His mind sinking into ecstasy as all these sensations overwhelm him. He begins bucking his hips to push back against the thrusting tendril wanting more. It wasn't rough enough, wasn't deep enough, wasn't fast enough. It just wasn't enough. He whimpers as he began to suck the tendril in his mouth now greedily as if trying to encourage it further. His cock throbs and drips pre-cum as the slime tugs and teases his balls. It caresses them, squeezing gently before tugging again to his absolute delight. He feels the slime thicken inside him even more. He felt so full and utterly stretched and it felt incredible. It's thrusting becoming more aggressive, rougher, faster and deeper. It was exactly the way he wanted it. He could feel his release building even faster but when the moment came something unusual happened instead. It was like a ghost of an orgasm, or a half release. There was a slight rush of pleasure that faded away before full orgasm was reached. Then the pleasure began to build all over again as the tendril never stopped it's relentless pounding inside of him. It took him higher and higher with each false release he encountered until he was trying to scream in urgent desperation and need. He was trying to plead and beg for release. His mind screamed for it. He needed it. He silent begged and pleaded to be allowed to cum. On and on this went. His balls growing heavier, tauter and aching with the need to release. Again and again brought to that edge only to be denied. Until Goku could think of nothing else.

Lotus sat back, watching him succumb to the slime beasts charms. She bit her lip, sliding her hand down to rub at her clit. Her pussy aching and dripping to have him inside her. Her mouth watering to taste him again. Watching Goku in the throws of such tumultuous pleasure was beyond incredible. The movements of his body, the sounds he made, it drove her insane with lust. She knew she had to tear down his resistance to help him understand the way things were here in the demon realm. It was extreme and yet effective and one thing she's learned is Saiyan's are so highly adaptable.

"That's good Goku. So good. You look incredible that way. It feels good doesn't it? To be pleasured and taken at the same time? Don't fight it. Accept it. Welcome it. Desire it. Want it." She moans as she slips one, then two fingers inside her soaking wet pussy. She moans as she sees his eyes focus on her. She sees his body jerk in reaction. He wildly bucks and thrusts his hips desperate to achieve a true release but still not able to. His eyes lock on her fingers thrusting in and out of her pussy. His gaze silently begging for her to let him fuck her, to let him cum. She trembled all over and moaned at the expression on his face.

"I know. It's pleasure and torment all in one. It feels good even while it hurts but I promise it'll be worth it. I know you've often thought of Vegeta in such a way haven't you? The many battles you've fought with him. The battles you've fought beside him. The so many times you've trained and sparred with him." Goku's eyes widen slightly at the verbalization of his deepest thoughts and fantasies. He gave only the very slightest nod of his head. Lotus smiled her approval at him.

"Is that so Kakarot?" Came a familiar deep gruff voice. Goku snapped his gaze around and immediately saw him. The shorter, older male had stood shrouded in the darker corner of the room but now stepped forward. His own fur a deeper crimson compared to Goku's brighter scarlet. Vivid green eyes glared at him even as that familiar smirk played on his lips. Like Goku, Vegeta is completely naked and his cock rock hard. It was twitching and dripping pre-cum as he watched the younger, taller Saiyan endure his training. Vegeta has one hand wrapped tightly around his cock stroking it slowly, pausing now and again to rub his palm over the glistening tip causing his body to shudder in response. Goku looked surprised and blushed bright red wondering how long Vegeta had been watching. Lotus snapped her fingers and the green goo gradually receded, pulling away from his body and returning to the jar leaving Goku breathing hard and thoroughly unsatisfied.

"V...Vegeta...!" He managed to groan. The other male smirked as he approached Goku slowly.

"Having impure thoughts of me are you Kakarot?" He taunted as he stepped up onto the dais. Goku swallowed hard. Vegeta reached up and tugged hard on a chain causing Goku to drop to his knees, unable to get to his feet as the chains suddenly pull down instead of up. Vegeta stands in front of him and grips Goku's hair in a tight fist. Goku shifts his gaze to Vegeta's cock he's still slowly stroking and swallows hard... then he parts his lips. Vegeta smirks and gently pushes his cock deep into Goku's mouth. He closes his eyes and groans as he moves his hips slowly. He slides in and out as Goku writhes his tongue, flicking it at the other males cock. Vegeta growls his approval and moans.

"That's it Kakarot! Harder!" Vegeta groans as he quickly loses control moves his hips faster. "I'm near my limit!" Goku shudders with excitement and moans. He obeys the older saiyan and sucks harder. He relaxes his throat on instinct and takes his thick cock even deeper. Vegeta lets out a loud scream as his cock throbs hard. It pulses and thickens growing impossibly harder. The veins sticking out starkly along his rigid length. With another hard throb and jerk he climaxes. Thick jets of cum spurting down Goku's throat again and again and again. At first Goku chokes before he realizes he has little choice but to swallow it all.

Breathing hard as his release subsides Vegeta finally pulls out slowly and smirks own at Goku. He steps behind him then and shoves him over down onto the dais.

"H-hey! Vegeta! Wait! What..." Goku protests before freezing in place. His chest pressing down upon the strangely warm stone. His ass poises high in the air as Vegeta uses his feet to spread his knees further apart. He felt the older male step up behind him then. Goku quickly glanced over his shoulder in time to watch Vegeta thrust his cock deep into Goku's entrance. Goku let out a sharp cry of pained pleasure. The stretch and burn of Vegeta's thick, long cock filling him made him tremble violently. His cock bobbing and twitching with each hard thrust. Vegeta was relentless as he pounded again and again into the younger Saiyan. His hands gripping his hips in a mercilessly tight hold. Goku moaned and whimpered in pleasure wrapping his tail instinctively around Vegeta's waist. His breathing coming fast and harsh between moans and whines of pleasure. He clenched and unclenched his hands which were pinned beneath him. He threw his head back and screamed in pleasure when he felt Vegeta's tail wrap around his cock and begin stroking. The fur felt so silky soft while the grip itself was tight and rough.

"Vegeta! I can't take anymore! I'm at my limit!" He cried out with his entire body shuddering from the strength of his impending release.

"Then cum Kakarot!" The older male demanded. His thrusts becoming harder, faster, more insistent. Goku let out a long howl of pleasure as his orgasm rocked him to his very core. His cock pumping his cum onto the floor. Even spurt causing his cock to kick hard. It made him both ache and brought blissful relief to finally cum. Vegeta let out is own roar of pleasure as he felt Goku's inner muscles clench and squeeze down around his cock. They milked him so hard and intensely he couldn't stop himself from cumming. Another couple of thrusts and Goku felt the male's hot, thick cum pump inside him. It filled him so completely that it began to trickle down the backs of his thighs.

Lotus let out a moan as she felt herself cumming again watching the pair of them. It was intense and violent but so incredibly arousing. She sat back to catch her breath as Vegeta slowly pulled free of Goku and rose to his feet.

"Vegeta..." Goku moaned softly turning to look at him as he struggled to catch his breath. His body trembling and shuddering all over in the aftermath of his powerful release. Vegeta looked down at Goku and smirked. Before he could say another word a tantalizing scent caught his attention. He turned his head again to look at Lotus and realized it was her he was smelling. The scent of her arousal, her desire. Instantly his focus narrowed on her. He pushed himself up to his hand and knees not realizing the chains had disappeared at some point. With a low growl he crawled across the floor making his way over to her.

Lotus watched Goku approaching her. She bit her lip and shivered at the intensity of his gaze. Then there was that growl. That low, deep grow that seemed to rumble up from his chest. Gods but it made him even sexier. Then he was upon her. His powerful arms curling around her thighs and pulling her hips sharply towards him. She landed on her back as she slid along the smooth floor. She gasps sharply and arches her body as his mouth immediately descended upon her throbbing swollen pussy. Her fingers slid into his hair as she rocked her hips. All she could do was moan loudly as he licked her from entrance to clit and back again. He sucked and nipped her clit before tormenting it with his tongue. He alternated between quick flicks to circling around it before sucking it again.

Goku's gaze remained on her face as she writhed, rocked and bucked beneath him. His cock rigid and throbbing again though he was not the least bit surprised. He hadn't nearly had enough yet. He wanted, needed more and she tasted even better than she smelled. It was intoxicating and addicting and he wanted more. He slid his tongue back to her entrance and pushed it deep inside her. She responded with a loud cry and hard buck of her hips. He gripped her move firmly to hold her down as he feasted upon her. He thrust his tongue in and out again and again switching up with his fingers to return his attentions to her clit. It wasn't long before he saw her stomach quiver. He watched her body tense and go rigid. She tosses her head from side to side as her hands grip his wrists tightly and then she screams. Her walls quivering around his tongue and her sweet juices coating his tongue. He growled in approval and pleasure as he licked up ever bit of her release leaving her breathless and panting. Lotus opened her brilliant blue eyes to gaze at his intense golden once. They held gazes even as he straitened up. With a smirk of his own he hooked her knees into the crooks of his elbows and raises her hips. He watched her eyelashes flutter before he thrust into her to the hilt in one thrust. She arched her body and screamed in pleasure even as he let out a yell of his own. She was incredible! Hotter and tighter than anything he'd ever felt before. He had to grit his teeth to hold himself back from coming.

"Holy fuck!" He gritted out even as he noticed movement in front of him. Shifting his gaze he noticed Vegeta had returned from apparently cleaning himself up. He smirked down at Lotus who in turn gazed up at him. She smiled and opened her mouth while turning her head towards him. Vegeta teased her lips with the head of his cock before feeding it to her slowly. Goku groaned his pleasure as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her tight body. Lotus moans loudly as she wraps her lips around Vegeta's cock. She lifted one hand to grip the base of his shaft while the other remained firmly around Goku's wrist. It was more than Goku could bare as he watched her sucking Vegeta. Vegeta had his head back and his eyes closed as he moved his hips. Goku let out a growl and slammed deep inside Lotus making her cry out in pleasure. Vegeta too felt it as he slid deeper into her mouth then and he grunted. Goku's control snapped and he began to pound almost violently in and out of her. Each time he slammed home she let out a loud moan or cry. Vegeta too let out louder grunts and moans each time his cock sank deeper into her throat. Goku couldn't imagine a sexier sight as he gripped her hips with a bruising grip.

It wasn't long before the three of them were screaming in pleasure. Each of their bodies tensing and shuddering. Goku letting out a scream as he came hard inside Lotus. His cock jerking inside her with each spray and jet of cum. He felt her walls clench and contract around him as they milked him for even more of his seed. His body more than happy to oblige it seemed. It was his turn to pour so much into her that it dribbled from her body and down her thighs. Vegeta too had let out a howl as his body tensed and jerked. His cock buried deep in her throat as he came hard. It felt like a blissful eternity before their orgasms subsided and they gently pulled free of each other. Lotus was the first to speak through panted breaths.

"Gods Goku, Vegeta. That was incredible! Unexpected but so good." She purrs as she lays limp and spent on the warm floor. Vegeta was actually stroking her hair even as Goku soothingly caresses her hips. Both males feeling pure male ego at a job well done. Lotus chuckles softly.

"After such a workout you two must be starving." Naturally Goku perked up at the mention of food.

"Heck yeah! I'm starving!" Vegeta let out a scoff.

"What a surprise. The clown is hungry." Goku gave Vegeta a sheepish laugh as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I can't help it Vegeta!"

"Yeah yeah." He responded even as he smirked. Lotus chucked as she sat up. She gave a sharp clap of her hands and a moment later the door swung open. A cute servant demon girl hurried in and with a bow presented Goku and Vegeta with clothes rather similar to their preferred styles in all black. They both blinked in surprise then got dressed in a hurry. Lotus rose to her feet and fixed her own clothes.

"Good." Lotus nodded her approval. "Come with me. We shall get some food for you both. I'm sure you both have a lot of questions. I think now is the time for answers."

Vegeta and Goku both glance at each other then back at Lotus. They both give a nod and follow her out of the room.


	3. Explanations

Chapter Three: "Explanations"

Lotus lead them from the room down a corridor lit by more blue flame torches on the black stone walls. Their footsteps echoed down the hall softly as they passed several closed doors. She turned and guided them down a wide, spiraling set of stone stairs to the ground floor. Turning again she lead them into to a large rectangular room. Inside there stood a long stone table heavily laden with heaping platters full of food. Goku let out a delighted exclamation before leaping eagerly into a seat and reaching for everything he could as fast as he could. Vegeta shook his head with disgust then he walked around and carefully chose a seat across from Goku. He looked up and down the table examining each platter before reaching for a variety. The food appeared to be mostly meat. Some of it was raw, some of it cooked and all of it looked strange somehow. There were platters of fruits and berries that looked ominous or too dangerous to eat. Upon inspection however they were quite harmless and easy to bite into. The two Saiyans wasted no time in gorging themselves on the food.

Lotus having already grown used to such eating habits strode past them and took a seat at the head of the table. She watched them both in turn as they dined while sipping from a silver goblet. Goku didn't even pause in his rapid consuming of food. In fact he couldn't seem to stuff his face fast enough. Lotus smiled and gave a chuckle that had Vegeta glancing her way.

"Well? Aren't you going to eat too?" He remarked causing Goku to pause for a second with his cheeks bulging with food. Lotus shook her head gently.

"It isn't necessary for me. I can eat if I wish but it doesn't sustain me as it does you both."

Goku merely blinked then hurriedly gulped down his food with an audible swallow. "Huh?"

"Idiot! She's saying food isn't what she needs to live!" Vegeta snapped impatiently.

"Ohhh..." Goku replied blankly as though still not grasping the concept. "Sooo... What do you eat then?" He asked rather innocently and naively. Vegeta just stared at him dumbfounded and exasperated.

"Haven't you figured it out by now clown?!" He barked derisively.

Goku just blinked again. "Uhhh... No. Should I?

Vegeta clenched his teeth and glared at him. Lotus chuckled and waved her hand in a dismissive fashion.

"That's enough. No need for all that. I sustain myself mainly with blood and other... essential fluids." She explained with a grin. Goku stared at her just as blankly as before. Vegeta sighed and flushed deeply.

"Kakarot you stupid idiot! She means our... our... semen!" He managed to choke out with an even deeper blush coloring his face. Goku finally seemed to get it.

"Ohh! Well that's fine by me then!" He grinned and Lotus laughed. Vegeta slapped a palm to his face and dragged it down slowly. Lotus laughed some more at the pair of them. So much animosity and yet... there was such an strong bond there. A potent rivalry certainly but also a powerful friendship. Though she already knew Vegeta would never admit as much.

"Yes Vegeta. That is correct. I use multiple sources or run the risk of killing those I feed from. Though there is the problem of jealousy arising when I keep such slaves and with that violence soon follows."

"You're a demon aren't you? Who cares if you kill your victims?" Vegeta demanded haughtily. Lotus glanced at him with a smirk.

"Are you saying you wish me to kill you?"

"No! Of course not!" He snapped harshly. Lotus chuckled.

"It's not always easy to find food sources when I have need of them. I find it's easier to keep them around, alive and content. Over the centuries I've learned willing sources are far more successful than forced victims." Vegeta gave a nod now as he began to understand.

"Okay. So what of this jealousy issue you mentioned?"

Lotus sighed. "Males of most species are so possessive. Over time they feel they no longer wish to share me. Training them to fulfill their desires with each other is... difficult and most often the case impossible. I have struggled with that greatly. Before you ask I have tried allowing them taking female servants for their pleasure but that too ends in disaster."

"Why us? Why Saiyans? What is it about our race that you find may suit better?" Vegeta asked after her explanation.

"Of all the species I've encountered you Saiyans are the most adaptable. I've never seen a species quite like you before. Male on male pairing isn't uncommon nor is it frowned upon. Your race adapt very quickly. Your kind is often too focused on fighting to care about trivial things like female possession and jealousy."

Vegeta thought over her words and again nodded. Goku had been half listening to them speak while eating his way through the entire buffet.

"Why did you pick us?" Vegeta asked again. "Myself and Kakarot. Why us?"

Lotus turned to look at him. "Frankly because I've been watching you two for a long time."

Vegeta and Goku both looked startled.

"At first your spikes of energy caught my attention. Don't be so surprised. You both knew you energy could be felt and sensed a great distance away. It could be felt in other world could it not? The demon realm is no exception. I've grown quite fond of you both. Watching your battles and your strife through the years. Watching you both surpass your own limits, grow stronger and eventually overtake your foes. I was always impressed by your ingenuity, spirit and strength. The tournaments however began to pose a major problem especially as the universes began to disappear. I watched and hoped for the best. I didn't want Universe 7 destroyed but there was nothing I could do to stop it. When it became obvious it was to be erased I worked as fast as I could to save those I could. I had enough time to grab you both because you were so close together at the time. The others you were with... ... I was unable to reach in time. As for Bardock, Raditz and Turles they were the first I brought here after I found them in HFIL. I was able to speak with them at the same time as I found them grouped together. It was easy to persuade them to come with me considering the alternative was to remain in HFIL. As I stated before I brought them to me before the tournaments began. I chose them because of their interactions and relationships to you both."

"But... what... why...?" Goku began still confused by all the information they'd been given.

"Isn't it obvious Kakarot?" Vegeta glared at him. "Don't you get it yet? Earth is gone. Universe 7 is gone. Bulma, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, ChiChi, Bulla... they're all gone. There's nothing left to go back too. It's all been erased. We can deny it all we want but we're in this realm now. There's no going back." Goku lowered his head slightly.

"But... why all this...?" Goku continued thinking back on mere moments ago and trying not to think of those they'd lost.

"Because in this realm you are either master, or slave. Those of this realm and powerful enough are the masters. Those not of this realm or are weak are the slaves. You are not of this realm and so you can not be masters. There are many different kinds of slaves here... none are treated particularly well by most demons. Before you ask... Yes you are all my slaves..." She rose her hand to silence their protests. "It's just the way things are done here. It's necessary if you have any hope of surviving. As my slaves I can use you as I see fit. Blood, sex, guards... It also means I can treat you as I see fit. It was the only way to give you the most freedom I could afford to while giving my protection. If I left you unclaimed... any number of things could happen... if you weren't beaten and claimed as slaves to someone else you'd be outright attacked and killed... " Goku stared at her then looked at Vegeta. Vegeta didn't look too pleased about being a slave to another master but there quite wasn't the defiance in his gaze as he had under Freiza. Vegeta met Goku's gaze. Neither of them gave voice to their thoughts of being able to defend and protect themselves.

"I don't want to hurt any of you Goku. This realm thrives on pain and suffering. It is worse than your HFIL. Demons are terrible beings. Many are powerful, very powerful. You met Dabura, Towa and Mira... there are others even stronger."

The thought of stronger opponents wasn't scary or intimidating to either Saiyan. Quite the opposite in fact. They both looked rather excited, even eager.

"Then why are you...?" Goku asked after a moment.

"Because I'm not just a demon. I'm... ...different." She hedged. "It is a long story of my origin. A story for another time. It is more important for you to know that you are safe within my castle and within my territory. As long as you remain within the borders you are free to move around as you please. You can fight each other or any demons you come across and feel worthy enough to fight."

That last part made Vegeta grin wickedly.

"I trust I don't need to warn you further on the dangers of leaving my territory and on demons...?"

Both Vegeta and Goku nodded their heads despite them both thinking of doing exactly what she warned them not to do.

"Good. The borders of my territory are easy to identify. The others can help you with that. There will be times I will have to leave my castle and territory so be certain to follow my guidelines. Bardock, Raditz and Turles are already quite familiar with everything. One more thing. Forget about whatever happened in the past with them. None of that plays any part here. If you wish to continue a fight then by all means do so. You may not kill one another. Such will earn a harsh punishment."

Vegeta merely scoffed at that and crossed his arms. Goku frowned.

"Punishment?" He asked. Lotus spoke gravely now.

"Do not defy my rules and none will be required." Goku nodded. "I will show you both to your rooms. For the time being you are separated from the others in opposite wings of the castle. In due time I will move you to closer quarters. You will have time to get to know one another, trust each other. Goku as you may be aware Bardock is your father and Raditz... You both are free to roam the castle and the grounds as you please."

"Yeah. I'm familiar with Raditz." Goku stated solemnly. "I know of my father though I've never met him."

"I have. He was a brilliant scientist and a powerful warrior. " Vegeta stated. Goku looked at him in surprise.

"You knew all this time and never said anything?"

"You never asked clown!" Vegeta retorted. Goku let out another sheepish laugh.

"Yeah. I guess I didn't."

Lotus chuckled softly even as she raised one hand. With a sudden gesture both Goku and Vegeta power down to their base forms in a quick flash and release of energy. They both glance down at themselves then back to Lotus.

"How did you do that?!" Vegeta demanded.

Lotus smiled tolerantly and gestured to their arms. With a turn of their heads to look down at their right upper arms and with shock noticed they both had black marks. It looked like three thick outlines of overlapping mostly upright almond shaped ovals. It vaguely looks like a lotus blossom. They both look at her with matching scowls.

"That is my mark. Every demon has their own unique mark that tells other demons who a slave belongs to. It's a warning to others that you are not to be harmed unless they desire my wrath brought upon them. It grants me a certain level of control over you yes... but I have no intentions to use it against you. I realize it's a lot to take in and neither of you have reason to trust me. Yet. In time I hope you will."

Lotus rises from the table and gestures for them to follow her. Goku and Vegeta both rise and look at each other. Neither are pleased with mark. Vegeta especially. It reminded him too much of the Majin mark he once bore. Goku too for that matter was thinking along the same lines. It was unsettling to them but it didn't seem to be affecting them as the Majin mark had. Lotus had already left the room. After another moment they both followed her back up the stairs. Both males became distracted themselves however by watching Lotus climb ahead of them. Specifically they stared at the way her hips swayed and the way her ass twitched as she climbed the stairs. Goku couldn't help thinking about how perfectly rounded and heart shaped it was. He gazed at it for all it's creamy, flawless perfection and wondered if it was as smooth as it looked. His fingers twitched and flexed as he itched to reach out and touch. Then before he could they were at the top and moving down the same corridor they'd come from before. She stopped after a couple of doorways and beckoned to two doors one across the hall from the other.

"Here you are. You are free to choose which room you'd like. They are identical in proportion and setup though they are facing opposite views of the castle. Downstairs you'll be able to find the kitchen and the bathing room. If you have any difficulty any of the servants will be happy to assist you."

The two doors swing open and inside reveals a large antechamber. Lotus walks in and both males follow. Inside this spacious area is a sort of waiting area. There are stone chairs and what appears to bee a couch all piled high with furs and silk pillows. The floor is plushly carpeted with more thick fur pelts. There is a large stone fireplace against one wall. On the opposite wall is a door. The door is open revealing the large stone bed within also thickly laden with furs and silk pillows. The room is well lit and an obvious effort has been made to bring in color even if the colors are mostly silver and red. Some of the furs bring other colors such as tan, beige and brown. Vegeta looks almost impressed as he walks into the sleeping area. There is a large glass door leading out onto a balcony that overlooks the front of the castle. The view is expansive and gives the best vantage point over the territory.

"I'll take this room." Vegeta says firmly. Goku gives a shrug.

"Okay. I'll take the other one then."

Goku gives Vegeta a wave as Lotus walks with him across the hall. Stepping inside the room is exactly the same though facing the opposite way. The other difference being his balcony over looks the castle gardens. He blinks.

"Wow! I didn't know the demon realm had gardens!"

Lotus chuckles. "Normally no but I insisted upon it." She steps closer to the glass and gazes out. Goku watches her letting his eyes travel over her. He'd started to feel warm and excited watching her climb the stairs. He walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled his face into her neck and inhaled her scent deeply. His tail... ... ... wait a minute. He blinked suddenly and looked behind him. Sure enough his tail was swaying and twitching behind him. He hadn't even noticed it until now. He was about to question it when her scent reached him again. Cinnamon and lotus blossoms. He felt a low growl rumble up from his chest as he returned to her neck. He felt her body tremble in response and he felt his body growing harder. Lotus leaned back against him and ran her hands over his arms as they encircled her waist.

"Goku?" She purred in a soft voice. "Are you so easily excited?"

Goku chuckled against her throat. His voice low and husky. "Yeah. I guess so."

He felt her tremble in response. Taking her body language as consent he slipped one hand up to cup a breast and he groaned. Despite the size of his own hands her breast filled it, overflowed from it really. They were large, heavy and plush yet so soft and yielding. He found he liked the curves of her body. From her full bust, to her narrow waist, to her flaring hips and that taut heart shaped ass. He can feel her own steely muscles beneath her silky skin as he pressed against her and half wondered just how strong she is. Excitement flooded him further at the idea of battling her but for now he tempered it as his desire got the better of him. He lightly rocked his hips against her ass and groaned again. His fingers sought out her hardened nipple and pinched. He gave it a gentle twist and a tug before rolling it around with his fingers. She let out a gasp of pleasure and arched her body. Goku continued to rock against her, rubbing his cock to ease the ache but only succeeded in making it worse. His other hand dipped low beneath her clothes. She moaned as he ran his fingers over her pussy through her panties.

"You talk about me getting excited easily and you're this wet?" He husked in her ear. She bit her lip and moaned, then gave him a slight nod. He growled his approval. Some part of him liked her obedience, liked her response to a rougher touch. He wouldn't have to hold back with her and that made his Saiyan blood roar to life in his veins again. He tugged aside her panties and began to slick his fingers over her glistening lips. He found her clit easily and began to circle it slowly making her breath come in harsh fast pants. His other hand still rolling her nipple and teasing her breast. Lotus dropped her head back onto his shoulder and moaned as she rocked her hips against his fingers. She arched her body into his hand and cried out softly.

"Goku!" She pleaded.

The sound of it made his body shudder with pleasure. He raised his hand to cup her chin, turned her head towards him. He watched her lips part and her lashes flutter down over her eyes. Then he kissed her. Immediately she kissed him back, her tongue welcoming his with light tender strokes. What began as light, teasing and gentle very rapidly became fierce, hard and demanding. Their tongues battling for dominance, fangs catching and nipping in mock punishment, moans mingling and breath catching in their throats. Goku turned her then quickly and pressed her against the wall. With a firm nudge of his knee he spread her thighs and stepped against her. She writhed and wiggled against him feeling his hard bulging cock pressing against her. Her arms looped around his neck as did one of her legs. Goku reached down and grabbed her by the thigh hiking her leg up higher to his waist. She responded by bucking against him making him moan in pleasure and wrapping her leg around him tightly. Then she began tearing at his clothes, ripping them off his body. He ripped away her top so easily he almost tumbled backwards. Lotus let out a breathless laugh as he caught himself and grinned. He dropped the torn fabric and took that moment to rip away the rest of her clothes. Afterwards he discarded his as fast as he could.

Goku closed his eyes and inhaled again deeply. He could smell her desire, smell her arousal. The scent heady and intoxicating. He remembered all too well how good she tasted and dropped to his knees. He brought one of her legs over his shoulder and leaned in. His mouth covered her pussy making her cry out. He slid his tongue along her glistening pussy. He moaned as he thrust his tongue deep inside her making her gasp sharply. Her thighs trembled as he gripped her firmly. He withdrew only to thrust his tongue in as deep as he could again. He relished her loud moans of pleasure even as he pulled back slightly to flick his tongue at her clit. Her body jerked and shuddered as he sucked on it. He rubbed and circled it with his tongue. Her hips bucked harder in his grip but he held firm as his tongue sought her entrance again. He licked the length of her sex, thrust his tongue in deep then returned to her clit.

Lotus had her eyes closed as she slid her finger into his hair. She held on tightly as he pleasured her. Damn he was good at that. She could feel the pleasure coiling in her belly, could feel the tension increasing quickly.

"G-Goku!" She cried out in her ecstasy.

Goku stared up at her, watching her every reaction as he tasted her, pleasured her. He knew how close she was. He worked her harder, faster and his reward was to hear her scream as she climaxed. He felt her entire body go tense and felt her pussy spasm and convulse around his tongue. He groaned as he watched her ride out her orgasm before pulling back. He licked his lips before rising to his feet. She slid open her eyes to gaze at him just as he picked her up by her thighs. His lips crashed against hers in a wild kiss as he drove himself into her in one thrust. She let out a loud moan as his long, thick cock filled her in one go. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she clung to his shoulders. He wasted no time pounding himself in and out of her hard and fast. He didn't bother holding back. Their loud moans filled the room and mingled with the sharp sounds of their bodies slapping together time and time again. Lotus raked her nails down his back making him cry out loudly. His hands gripping her thighs harder as he pounded into her almost viciously. He bit her lip so hard he could taste blood and licked it from her lip. He growled as she moaned. His tail reaching to curl around her thigh as he felt his body tensing.

"Lotus! I'm at my limit!" He panted harshly. Lotus let out a scream. Her body tensing again. Her pussy clamping around his cock and convulsing. It milked him with such intensity he had no choice but to cum. He let out a scream of his own as his cock erupted deep inside her. They clung to each other breathing hard as they rode out their climaxes together and slowly came to settle against each other.

Lotus opened her eyes and gazed at him. She smiled and he smiled in return. Her hands came up to stroke his face softly and brush her fingers through his hair. Neither said a word as he turned and carried her to his bed just as they are. He lay her down on the soft furs, crawled over on top of her and grinned. She looked up at him curiously.

"Want to help me break my current record?"


	4. Explorations

Chapter Four: "Explorations."

Goku woke the following day with a smile on his face. He stretched slowly and reached toward the other side of the bed. His hand however encountered nothing but soft furs. He opened one eye and glanced to see that Lotus wasn't there. She'd already gotten up and left without him waking. With another stretch he sat up and glanced around. There upon the nightstand on his side of the bed was a square of parchment with a kiss mark on it. He reached for it and smiled wider. He could smell her scent lingering on it. Goku stretched again and swung his legs over the side. He rose to his feet and searched for his clothes only to remember they'd been torn apart. Chuckling he walked over to a cabinet pulling open the doors. It was easy for him to find new clothes and pull them on.

Once he was dressed Goku left his rooms. He walked down the hallway and down the stairs. He paused long enough to glance around before heading into the room with the table. He decided it was the best place to find food or perhaps the kitchen. He froze as soon as he opened the doors. Sitting at the table were Raditz, Bardock and Turles. Bardock sat at the head of the table, upright and very military. His expression closed and stern. Raditz sat to his left slightly hunched forward and leaing over his plate, eating to his hearts content, seeming oblivious to those around him. Turles on the other hand sat on Bardock's right watching Raditz with a grin. He was leaning back in a careless posture, one arm draped over the back of his chair and one leg hooked over the arm. He looked completely at ease but Goku knew how manipulative and conniving the male was. All three looked up when the door flung open and stared back at Goku.

"Well if it isn't my baby brother!" Raditz exclaimed with a slight smirk.

"Kakarot. You've grown big. Not surprising since the last time I saw you, you were just an infant." Bardock stated in his even tone. His voice deep and gruff.

"We meet again. Kakarot." Turles said in his honeyed voice that quickly grew dark and growly as he said Kakarot's name. Goku eyed them warily but kept Lotus's words in mind. He finally marched boldly into the room. He had no reason to fear them. He beat Raditz and Turles years ago, he could do it again.

"Raditz. Turles." He greeted, but he paused when greeting Bardock. "Father..."

Bardock returned his stare clearly appraising his youngest son. Then he seemed to nod his decision.

"You've grown strong too. Very strong. You were such a weak little brat. Only a power level of two when you were born. I scoffed at you then..." Bardock spoke in a low, even voice never dropping his gaze from Goku's. "It was a bitter pill to swallow then but when I faced down Freiza..."

"You fought Frieza?!" Goku interrupted with surprise. Bardock smirked and chuckled.

"Sure the HFIL did." His grin soon faded. "He killed my team. My friends... my best friend. He planned to kill off the entire Saiyan race... because of me... because of my team..."

"What? Why?!" Goku asked as he took a seat beside Raditz without thinking.

"My team and I were growing quite the reputation. We took on the hardest missions and succeeded. Millions died by our hands... and my name was spoken with fear. Frieza feared what would happen if all Saiyan's grew as strong as we had... and decided to act. It was my fault. I tried to warn King Vegeta, to warn the other Saiyans... but nobody believed me."

Goku scowled at this information. Bardock cut across him without letting him speak.

"I did what any of us would have in those time Kakarot. We love to fight, so we fought for Frieza. This arrangement worked well for us... until he turned on us. I fought him... and I lost. In those last seconds before I was hit... I realized what was truly important... and I regretted not holding you as a baby... but I'm proud to see the man you've become. Even Raditz has managed to grow up... a little." He smirked. Raditz glared at his father.

"Watch it old man. You're not too old for me to kick your ass."

Bardock let out a roar of laughter. Goku couldn't help but to grin. Raditz however turned that glare on Goku.

"As for you Kakarot. I haven't forgotten what you did to me!"

"You stole my son!" Goku retorted.

"So?! Vegeta was going to blow up the Earth but here you two are the best of friends!" Raditz sniped. Goku was forced to admit... he was right.

"You're right Raditz. I gave Vegeta a second chance... one I didn't give you."

Raditz glared at Goku then turned his head back to his food apparently appeased with that admittance.

"For what it's worth Raditz. I'm sorry."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." Raditz grumbled but Goku could feel there was no anger in the words. That just left Turles. He looked across the table at him and Turles grinned.

"What's wrong Kakarot? Expecting me to whine like Raditz? I know what I did. You did what you had to. No hard feelings. Besides. We're the last few Saiyan's left. We should all get along."

Goku scowled. He'd heard those words before... but this time there didn't seem to be any ulterior motives behind them. He nodded and began to fill his plate. He felt oddly at ease with the trio around him now. After the meal the three sat around talking. Mostly Raditz and Goku did the talking while Turles and Bardock listened.

"Hey dad...?" Goku finally asked.

"Hmm?"

"You're really strong right?"

Bardock chuckled. "Damn right!"

"So... can we fight?!" Goku asked eagerly. "I want to see how strong you are!"

That had Raditz, Turles and Bardock laughing.

"Alright brat." Bardock agreed. "We can fight. I'll show you my true power."

"Yeah! Don't hold back okay?" Goku grinned excitedly.

"Father? Hold back?" Raditz chortled. "That would be the day."

"Alright!" Goku exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. "I'll come find you when I'm ready okay?"

"Sure thing kid." Bardock stated. Goku rushed to leave the room. Only when he reached the stairs did he realize Turles had followed. He tensed and turned to face him. Turles held up his hands.

"Relax Kakarot. I'm not going to attack." He said in that honeyed voice of his. "Thought I would walk you to your room." He continued as he walked over to Goku. Goku hesitated, then gave a nod before turning and walking beside Turles.

"So it's true? You and my brother grew up together?"

"Yeah. We're only a couple months apart in age." Turles replied. "We trained together and fought beside each other. We even went on our first mission together."

Turles went on to explain how Saiyan culture worked back then. The reasons they send away the low class babies, how they were returned then raised on Planet Vegeta. He explained about the competitions and tournaments that were held to determine when Saiyan children were ready for solo missions. He recanted how he and Raditz had cheated to win feeling they were ready and how they were subsequently separated during that mission.

"Oh wow..." Goku murmured. "I never knew all that. Vegeta doesn't talk about it much."

"Of course he doesn't." Turles scoffed. "He didn't have to go through what we did. Being of the elite class meant he never had to leave the planet. He was raised and trained there."

They only stopped talking when they reached the door to Goku's room. Goku turns to say something to Turles when he finds himself slammed against the wall. He grunts at the impact of his back hitting the stone and starts to growl at the male. He freezes feeling Turles press his body in on him.

"Relax Kakarot." Turles purrs in his growly honeyed voice. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Turles pushes Goku's shirt up, running his hand over his thickly ridged abs. Goku blinks and blushes as his protest dies on his lips. He felt his body heating up as he stares at Turles heated gaze. He groans when Turles leans in and kisses him hard. The two battling each other with their tongues during the intense kiss, each wanting to dominate the other. It was exciting. It was arousing and it made both of them grow hotter. Goku reaches up and glides his fingers into Turles's hair. His heart racing even as his cock hardens. He groans feeling Turle's own hard cock pressing against him. He breaks the kiss to lean his head back with a groan. Turles leans in and nips Goku's throat before sliding his hand down his body. Goku inhales sharply feeling the man's large hand cup and palm his aching throbbing cock.

"T-Turles!" Goku groans desperately rocking his hips. Turles chuckles lowly with lips pressed against his throat even before he lowers his mouth to capture one of Goku's nipples. Goku inhales a sharp hiss of pleasure. He barely realizes the moment Turles ripped Goku's clothes away from his body, or that Turles shoved his own pants down. Goku let out a sharp cry of pleasure feeling Turles's throbbing cock rub against his own skin to skin. It was when Turles wrapped his large hand around both their cocks that Goku nearly lost his mind. He arched his body and rocked his hips as Turles stroked their cocks together. Turles groaned and growls against Goku's throat, rocking his own hips causing their cocks to rub against each other even as his hand strokes up and down. Their pleasure increasing drastically as their pre cum dribbles down making them so slippery. Both males breathing hard and fast as they rocked against each other. Turles leans up then and bites down on Goku's throat. It was a sharp pleasure pain that sent Goku right over the edge. He cries out loudly as his hips buck sharply. His cock jolting and jerking in Turles's grip as his hot cum shot up coating their stomachs. Turles let out his own loud groan as he quickly followed suit further coating their stomachs with their mutual release.

Goku slumped back against the wall breathing hard to catch his breath. He cracked his eyes open when Turles released their twitching, pulsing cocks. His eyes widen when he watches Turles lower to his knees. He moans as Turles begins licking the cum from Goku's body. Goku's breathing increased as he watches the darker skinned saiyan licking him clean. His cock throbbing anew and kicking in excitement as Turles began licking lower down his body. When Turles wrapped his lips around his thick, hard length Goku couldn't stop himself from arching his body and crying out. He gripped Turles's hair tightly as he bobbed his head up and down his length. Goku groans and growls feeling his raspy tongue glide over his length. He couldn't stop his hips from rocking even as Turles held him firmly in place against the wall limiting his motions. The pleasure coursing through him driving him out of his mind as Turles sucks and licks his cock. His tail reaching around and curling tightly around the base of Goku's cock. Goku let out a sharp cry of pleasure as his cock pulsed again, growing impossibly hard seconds before he came violently in Turles's mouth.

Turles growls his approval as he sucks Goku to release, swallowing each powerful jet of cum that filled his mouth. When Goku slumps again against the wall does he slide his mouth off the male. He rises to his feet and smirks at Goku.

"I've been aching to do that for so long." He growls in a deep timber that makes Goku shiver. "I can't wait for round two."

Goku trembles as he watches the dark skinned saiyan adjust his clothes and saunter cockily away down the hallway. He hadn't expected that to happen... but he wasn't about to deny how good it felt. He felt a slow grin spread across his lips as he turns and enters his chambers to find clothes.


End file.
